Moving away
by nicole-borg
Summary: Lilac is forced to move to England due to her father's job. Little does she know that there she's going to meet her favourite boy band and also fall in love. Would a record deal and a hot boyfriend make her life full of happiness?


Lilac

Chapter 1

I went up to my room to say goodbye. I really didn't want to move but I had to. These last few months dad wasn't gaining money at work because his boss was bankrupt and he wasn't paying his workers. Dad had found a great job in England as a TV producer and so we had to move to England.

As I entered in my room tears welled up in my eyes and I remembered of all the sleepovers I had with my best friends and the laughs that we had.

I saw my poster of Sun Kissed my favourite boy band, "I was going to forget you here," I said. I pulled down the poster from the wall and took it with me. I closed my bedroom door, took a deep breath and went downstairs.

"Ready sweetie?" mum asked.

"Yeah…I am," I said. I put the poster in my suitcase and loaded it to dad's van.

"Lilina," my baby sister said as I sat next to her in the car.

She was so cute. I'm called Lilac but she doesn't talk very well yet so she calls me Lilina.

"Hello Trixie," I said kissing her forehead.

"Wew awe we going?" she asked looking at me with her sparkling blue eyes.

"We're going to England," I said, touching her nose lightly.

My phone started vibrating and playing my favorite song 'Price tag' by Jessie J.

"Hello," I said.

"Lilac, I just called to see if everything's ok?" Stella, my best friend, asked me.

"Yeah, I'm in the car…heading to the airport," I said fighting tears.

I knew that I wasn't going to stop contacting my friends but still it isn't the same talking to them on the phone as seeing them in person.

I talked to her for nearly half an hour and swore to her that I wasn't going to stop calling her everyday.

It was a two hour drive to the airport and I was really bored in the car. My little sister was fast asleep and I couldn't help but smile when seeing her angelic face with that small mouth.

We arrived at the airport and went straight to the departures unit, "Time to say goodbye Malta," I said to myself as I gave my passport to the lady behind the desk.

Dad put his hands on my shoulder, "You'll love it in England you'll see!"

He squeezed my shoulder and that made me feel a little bit better. I knew that I could make friends there but I was scared that I was going to be bullied at the new school.

'I have to wait and see,' I said to myself.

A pretty young woman showed us the way to our plane and we went on it as soon as we arrived. Trixie was still fast asleep and mum was carrying her in her arms.

Mum and Dad sat next to each other and I sat on the opposite seat near a girl.

"Hello," I said to her.

"Hey, I'm Sandra but my friends call me Sandy," she said giving me her hand.

I shook her hand and told her, "Hello Sandy, I'm Lilac."

"Oh, I love your name. Are you going on a holiday?"

"No, I'm moving to England with my family, you?"

"The same," she said smiling broadly at me.

We switched on the TV that was on the back of the seats that were in front of us and watch "Despicable Me". I don't usually watch cartoons but since it was there we decided to watch it and it turned out to have a really nice story.

When the movie ended we heard the pilot talking.

"We are now about to land in the Wolver Hampton Airport. Fasten your seatbelts please and it's important that no one stands up from his or her seat. Thank you."

When the plane landed we went off it and I said goodbye to Sandy.

"We should meet sometime," she said. We gave our phone number to each other and we both parted our different ways.

I went over to my parents, "See you're already making friends!" my father told me.

I smiled at him. I knew that this wasn't eyes for both my parents to. We had to leave the rest of our family there and I should be grateful for having them both with me.

When we went inside the airport in the arrivals section we found a man holding a big card with our surname on it.

"I'm Mark Stone," me dad told him.

"Ok then, let me show you to your car."

The man led us outside and opened the car doors for us. We went in, my father on the front seat and my mother, my sister and I at the back after putting the luggage in the car's boot.

It took us around half an hour to arrive to our new house. From the car window I saw a road full of big houses. Every single house was the same from the outside. The driver looked at us whilst pointing at one of the houses, "This is your new home."

He gave the house keys to my dad and he also gave him the car keys. This company was really keen to have my dad work there since they gave a house and a car for free.

Dad opened the door and we all went inside, "Wow," I said. The house was beautiful.

"This is great!" Dad exclaimed, "go choose your bedroom lily."

"Here I go," I said. Dad always called me lily, short for lilac.

I figured that the bedrooms would be upstairs so I climbed the steps three at a time and searched through all the doors. There were four bedrooms; I chose the room in the middle. It had purple wall paper and a really beautiful view, from the window, of the town square.

I went back downstairs to help mum and dad with the luggage.

"Have you chosen your room?" Dad asked.

"Yep, I have and it's gorgeous!"

"Then go put your belongings in your room and leave everything to us," Mum said.

"Mummy, can I go with Lilina?" Trixie asked.

"Of course you can," I said. I carried the luggage in one hand and my sister in the other and went straight upstairs.

I put Trixie on the bed and she started to play with the pillows. I took out all of my clothes from the luggage and put them in the wardrobe.

I put my make up on a lovely desk that was next to the window. Then I put the Sun Kissed poster on the wall just the way it was in my old bedroom.

"Who awe they?" Trixie asked me while pointing at the poster.

"Those are the boys from my favourite band. This is Chris...and Aiden. This is Liam…and the last one is Nick," I told her while pointing at them.

"Oooooh," she said.

I looked out of the window, at the other houses.

I saw a teenage boy that was maybe in his teens, he was tall with chestnut hair. I don't know how but I had a feeling that I knew him from somewhere. Then he looked up at the window and I recognized him. I looked at the Sun Kissed poster and back to the boy, "Oh my God, that's Aiden…from Sun Kissed."

I saw him coming up to our front door and heard the bell ring. I grabbed Trixie and ran down stairs as fast as could. I gave Trixie to mum and opened the door.

"Uuumm, Hello," I said not sure what to say.

"Hello, I come bearing gifts," he said smiling at me and giving me a pie.

"Oh, thanks…" I said still flabbergasted that I was actually talking to Aiden.

"Uuumm, Are you going to ask me to come in?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Come in," I said. I turned round and looked at mum while mouthing, "Aiden from Sun Kissed!" to her.

"Hi I'm Aiden," he said, "I live next door, I just came to say hello and if you need any help you can come to me."

He smiled at me and I smiled back feeling my face turning red.

"Just a quick question," I said, "Are you Aiden from Sun Kissed?"

He smiled again, "Yes, I am and the others are all asleep. They don't wake up early…I know, I know it's two o'clock in the afternoon," he said as he saw me looking at my wrist watch.

I grinned at him, "I'm Lilac," I said, "and these are my parents, my dad Mark and my mum Therese and this is my little sister Trixie."

"I'm really glad to meet you and I really have to go wake the others up," he said heading for the door.

"Thanks for the pie," Dad said.

Dad really seemed to start to like Aiden, he had really hit the spot…Dad loves pie!

"Don't worry," Aiden said, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then," he told me.

"Yeah," I said confused. I didn't know that he still went to school.

"Goodbye then," he said and he headed out of the door. Dad closed the door behind him and said, "I like that boy."

"I do not only like, I _love_ that boy! He's one of the members of my favourite boy band, and he's living right next to me…not to mention the whole band."

I was so happy and amazed that I was so lucky!

"Oh so now you're liking it in England?" Dad asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I am," I said.

I went out with my parents to the supermarket so that we buy some food and we returned home at around six.

After dinner at around eight o'clock I grabbed my phone and called Stella to tell her the news. She screamed from what seemed like an eternity when I told her about Aiden's visit.

"Calm down," I said, "I need my ears to hear with, so stop screaming."

She started to laugh. I felt happy talking to her on the phone.

When I cut the line it was nearly ten in the evening and I was really tired that I went straight to bed.

I know that I didn't want to come to England but suddenly I had a good feeling about it!

So this is the first chapter of this story. I hope you all like it :) Please feel free to review :) xxx


End file.
